The Vampire
by Lillie Nicole
Summary: Adalynn Waycross is a vampire living in the Institute with the When she meets a dark and mysterious Shadowhunter, what will her life turn out to be? Will immortality be worth it, in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there. How are you today? Good. :D This is a MI fanfic based off of a RP character I created, Adalynn Waycross. She is a vampire. ;) THIS IS A VVVEEERRRRYYY short chapter. Please, I had to.**

**THEN**

**England, 1865**

****Adalynn swiftly tied her hair up into a braid. Her locks were still dripping from her bath.

The winter day was cool, and the wind entered her room through the stone walls like they were made of tissue paper. The sun was high as snow slowly drifted onto the ground. Children threw balls of snow at each other, sticking their tongues out to catch snowflakes. Adalynn missed her childhood, like a mother missed her child after they left the house.

There was a knock on the door. Adalynn fumbled for something to cover her body with, but there was nothing. She pretended to ignore her Master as she applied a light layer of makeup to her face.

She was used to her Master walking in at odd times; this was no exception. As embarrassed as she was in her undergarments, she didn't let it bother her on the outside.

"Adalynn." Said the Master. He stood tall, his white-blonde hair combed straight. His dark eyes were dangerous and unforgiving. He was pale, but his features were perfect. High cheekbones, sturdy face, full lips, straight nose. He was only about twenty-five years of age. He wore a pinstripe vest and a long black tie over a white dress shirt, tucked into dark formal pants. As he walked towards Adalynn, his shiny black shoes clicked on the floor.

"Yes, Master," Adalynn whispered hesitantly.

"Please, use my name after my title," Master said, "it makes us sound like strangers."

_I wish we were, _Adalynn thought scornfully. She sighed, and her eyes flickered to Master then back.

"Yes, Master Valentine."


	2. Chapter 2

**THEN**

Master Valentine appeared behind Adalynn. She saw him in the mirror. His eyes lingered on her face; she dropped her defiant gaze. Impolitely she pushed her chair out and dug through her closet for something to wear.

Adalynn felt uncomfortable with Master Valentine in her presence. Sometimes secretly he would sneak away to her bedroom behind his wife's back. Adalynn kept quiet because if she told the Mistress that Master Valentine was having an affair with her, Adalynn would be hurt. Or kicked out of the house, the only home she had known. She had worked for Master Valentine since seven years ago, when she was ten. Honestly she thought Master Valentine's liking to her was perverse and frankly, disgusting, but she didn't say a word.

"What a brisk morning," Master Valentine commented. "And my, how chilly it is up here. Are you sure you would not rather room downstairs?"

Adalynn shuddered. Downstairs was where Master Valentine and his wife slept, along with the other servants. Adalynn lived in the attic, the only room there. It was quite private to her, but the Master and Mistress still came and left as they pleased.

Adalynn felt cold hands on her bare shoulders. She gasped silently, internally. She braced herself. Master Valentine pulled her braid out of the way. She felt his cold lips against her neck.

"Yes, how chilly it _is _up here," Master Valentine mused.

Adalynn waited for the door to click behind Master Valentine before she crumpled on the floor. Affairs with servants weren't uncommon among English families, but why did it have to be Adalynn? Master Valentine was someone so repulsive and cruel it was disgusting. And he had a certain feel to him. Every time he kissed Adalynn she felt drained, like he had sucked all the energy out of her body. And he had the strange tattoos that riddled his body, but most would disappear after a week or so, leaving faint white scars. There was one on the back of his hand, an open eye, that had been there for as long as Adalynn could remember. And then when he spent hours in his laboratory, slaving away on something Adalynn hadn't known about. One time, one of Adalynn's friends, Marie, another servant, became pregnant. Master Valentine called her into his laboratory, and when she came out she slowly left the house, never speaking a word.

Slowly Adalynn dressed herself. Master Valentine had laid out a dark dress he instructed her to wear. It was long and brushed the floor. The neck was scooped, although not low enough to be considered improper in the Morgenstern household. The Mistress did indeed wear very shocking dresses, and she cared about what her servants wore. The more... interesting, the better.

Adalynn slipped on her shoes and the dress. She looked at herself in shock and shame. She looked like Valentine's counterpart. Dark and dangerous, a perfect match. There was a scar down her neck from birth, and it seemed to stand out against her dark clothing.

Stalling for time, Adalynn carefully and slowly walked down the long staircase. She walked into the kitchen, and she winced as the middle-aged cook, Penelope, gasped at her outfit.

"Adalynn!" Penelope hissed. "What on earth are you wearing?"

"It was Master Valentine's request," Adalynn said simply. "Penelope, I would never choose something like this to wear on my own, and I swear on my own life."

"Well Lord have mercy," Penelope whimpered. "Master Valentine is truly going mad!"

Adalynn nodded. "Yes, Penelope. That he is."


	3. Chapter 3

**THEN**

Adalynn slowly ate her breakfast and every bite she took was revolting. She couldn't really make herself eat. She took a sip of water; it seemed to offer no energy or soothing to the rawness in her throat. She had been silently crying while getting dressed; the oatmeal had the opposite effect, leaching all the liquid from her throat.

There was a high-pitched, choking, gasping sound from some of the servants. Master Valentine appeared in the doorway, smirking at Adalynn, looking her up and down. Adalynn avoided eye contact, shoveling more oatmeal down her throat.

"Adalynn," Master Valentine said. "I need to see you."

Adalynn made a noise similar to something that the others had made. She stood up straight and nodded stiffly. "Yes, Master Valentine." She followed him down the corridor. To Adalynn's surprise, Master Valentine opened the door to his secret laboratory. Adalynn went pale.

Dead, rotting bodies hung from the ceiling with brass labels underneath the toes, with words Adalynn had only read in books. _Vampire. Werwolf. Fairy. Warlock. Nephilim._

Adalynn was only unsure of the last term. She was, although, horrified with all of them, especially the one labeled _Vampire_. Underneath the bones was a tiny glass vial of a red liquid. Adalynn was unsure what it was - what with all the stenches coming from the room - but she was almost certain it was blood.

Master Valentine gestured to a bad-looking chair. "Sit," he commanded. Adalynn sat, as instructed, straight with her head held high. She felt cold... fingers?... on her wrists. She looked at the chair's arms and bony fingers had sprouted from the side. Before she could process the scream, Master Valentine's hand was clamped over her mouth.

"Hush, Adalynn," Master Valentine hissed. "Screaming does you nothing, and silence will do you worlds of good."

Adalynn did as told, trying to keep calm as the stench of rotting and death filled her nose.

"Now," Master Valentine said, "I heard you've been having an affair."

Adalynn's pulse raced. _Yes, and your point? _Asked a voice in her head.

"You know affairs with servants of other families is forbidden, Adalynn," Master Valentine said disapprovingly. "And for this you must be punished." Master Valentine's hand found the vial of blood. He popped the cork. He shoved the opening against Adalynn's lips. Then his other hand gripped Adalynn's throat. "Drink. Or you die."

Adalynn slowly opened her mouth and the blood trickled down her throat. It was repulsive, hot, and sticky. She tried to spit it out but Master Valentine kept a firm grip on her mouth after the vial was emptied.

The world spun before her and Valentine smirked. The cold grip was released from her wrists, and Adalynn slumped forward. The last thing she remembered was being carried away.


	4. Chapter 4

**THEN**

Adalynn slowly regained consciousness. She didn't want to open her eyes; she was so tired. She finally did, though, and she let out a scream.

She was buried. Under dirt, beside it, laying on it. Growing up with Master Valentine, she was rarely scared and quiet most of the time. After her first scream she felt like she didn't have to anymore; no one was there to hear her.

Adalynn could see perfectly and even better than before; she could see every single pebble, strand of grass, or worm in her surroundings although there was no light.

There was a new part of Adalynn that was entirely fresh and unknown - a strength that surged through her veins, begging to be released. Adalynn felt controlled by some sort of need. She lifted her hands and dug through the dirt above her.

The moon was high, and the sky was dark. Standing by Adalynn's newly-dug hole was Master Valentine. Adalynn growled. What had he done to her? He was going to pay.

Then she heard the blood pulsing in his neck, demanding and sweet. She lunged at him, her teeth bared. Master Valentine's hand was up, in a polite gesture. Then, with the flick of two fingers, called two men forward. One was tall with bulging muscles and tattoos that matched the ones Master Valentine had sometimes. He was dragging an unconscious person under the armpits. The person smelled even better than Master Valentine and the tattooed man put together. Tattoo-Guy shoved the person over to Master Valentine. Master Valentine took the man's head in his hands, bending it so his neck was protruding. "Drink," Master Valentine commanded.

Adalynn felt poking at her lower lip, and then she realized what she had become.

Without thinking twice, Adalynn sank her teeth into the man's neck.

The strength that once buzzed through Adalynn's veins was almost making her explode now. She could probably lift a house. The annoying sting in her throat had been extinguished, like throwing a bucket of water on a campfire.

Soon the blood flow stopped and Adalynn let go of him, her fingers trembling. It had finally registered how monstrous she had become. She had killed an innocent person for his... _blood. _

She raised a finger at Master Valentine. "You... _monster." _She said.

"Quite the opposite, my dear Adalynn," Master Valentine said. He started to advance on her, but Adalynn could tell that she was going to have the advantage. If she ran, she'd beat Master Valentine by kilometers.

"Goodbye," Adalynn hissed. "And remember, without you, there would be no... _what I am _now."

Master Valentine began to speak, but soon the only thing Adalynn could hear was the wind trying to keep up with her.

* * *

Adalynn was out of the city, running through the covered forest. Soon, she knew, she'd be out of England. Soon she'd be in Brighton. But after Brighton there was water, leading to more of Europe. Did she really want to go that way?

She skidded to a stop. If she turned around, she could go home.

But if she turned around, she could run to North America.

She decided against it, for now anyways.

Adalynn ran faster until she got to Brighton. The lights were bright. She came out of the forest onto the sidewalk. She adopted a human pace, still running, but instead she was speed-walking. Humans would think she was running. Oh well, her speed-walk didn't even scrape how fast she could run. She passed many couples, and knew it couldn't have been too early. Then the sun would be up...

Adalynn almost stopped walking. What _did _happen when the sun came out? She couldn't know. She had to hide. Somewhere dark, preferably.

Adalynn turned back to the forest when she bumped into a boy. She could tell he was her age, immediately. She smiled stupidly. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Oh, no problem," the boy said cheerfully. "My name's Noah. You look lost."

_In your eyes, _Adalynn finished mentally. His eyes were deep, almost black. They matched his hair, which was just a bit shorter than Master Valentine's. But somehow his eyes had that sweetness that's hard to overlook. His skin was tan, but underneath his coat, peeking out from under the sleeve, was a very familiar tattoo.

Adalynn let out a soundless scream, trying to make sound come out of her mouth. He was of the same kind as Master Valentine, the man who carried Adalynn's first target. They were all evil. He was too.

Noah took a firm grip on Adalynn's arms. "Quiet. I won't hurt you. I promise, vampire."

Adalynn cringed at the same. "_Who are you_?" She asked.

"I told you. Noah Blackstone, age nineteen." He smirked mischievously.

"_What _are you?" Adalynn pressed.

"Nephilim," Noah said, as if that was an explanation in itself. "A Shadowhunter. We're raised to kill demons that try to kill us and rid of humankind. Oh, and Downworlders."

"What are those?" Adalynn asked, almost grinning. She loved learning.

"Downworlders? They're your kind and more. Vampires, werewolves, fairies, warlocks."

Suddenly all of those bodies in Master Valentine's house made sense. Master... no, just Valentine... _Valentine _was the monster in this scenario. Maybe he was the real demon, not all of the ones Noah was killing.

Adalynn nodded. "Oh."

"Come on. Would you like to come to my house? The sun will be up soon and you look tired."

"I am," Adalynn admitted. "I've been running for hours."

"Come on, then," Noah took Adalynn's hand and pulled her down the road. Adalynn's heart fluttered.

Noah's house was off in the middle of nowhere, a cozy house with smoke coming from the chimney. Everything about it screamed _Home-y._

__Noah unlocked the door and let Adalynn in. Indeed, the house was small and comfortable, and warm. Candles flickered on counters and tables, emitting a warm glow that reflected off the wood walls.

"Do you have a wife?" Adalynn blurted. Noah turned to her, eyes wide. It was frowned upon for men to be living alone without a woman or children.

Noah shook his head. "No. This is a sanctuary for creatures like you. Love is distracting."

"Indeed," Adalynn agreed with a chuckle, although she couldn't diminish the aching in her heart. Noah was kind, smart, and... handsome. And he wasn't the usual man Adalynn met out when shopping with her old Mistress; he was no sexist, someone who thought women were good for housework and childbearing.

"Sleep," Noah said softly. He had a bed set up on the couch, covered with blankets and pillows. Adalynn accepted gratefully, sliding her worn out shoes off her feet, onto the floor.

"Goodnight, Adalynn," Noah whispered.

"Goodnight, Noah," Adalynn returned. "And thank you." She gave him one last little smile before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**THEN**

Adalynn woke up, feeling still tired but less than she was the night before. The wonders of sleeping to a vampire who ran for almost four hours. She had slept into late afternoon, the sun low on the horizon. There was a note at the arm of the couch closest to her head. It was written in a neat, tiny calligraphy, obviously Noah's.

_Going to pick something up. I've laid clothes out on the end of the couch. See you soon. - Noah._

Adalynn expected her cheeks to heat up, to blush. But she felt nothing, just embarrassment in her mind. She gasped at the outrageous stack of clothes waiting for her.

They were men's clothes, and truly horrifying. Who would actually wear this? She had never seen anyone wear anything like this. The clothes were black. There was a short-sleeved shirt that was more dark grey than black, and pitch black tights. Adalynn snorted. It was as if Noah was living in the future.

* * *

**One year later**

"Interesting day," Adalynn remarked, sitting on the couch.

"Indeed," Noah agreed. Adalynn had killed her third demon with very little help from Noah.

"Are you going to get your hair cut?" Adalynn asked with a frown. It now hung past his shoulders.

"I don't see the problem in it," Noah said. "Why?"

"_Why_?" Adalynn repeated incredulously. "Your hair is almost longer than mine!"

Noah laughed. At that, he pulled Adalynn closer, knotting his hands in her hair. His breathing was heavy, his eyes doubtful. Adalynn hadn't been this close to somebody in years. Her heart that had been aching for human - or Supernatural - closeness would've taken off, thumping so hard it'd be louder than a snare drum. But her heart was unbeating.

"What is it?" Adalynn asked softly.

"You," Noah murmured. "You're so beautiful."

Adalynn smiled stupidly. She was about to speak when Noah kissed her. It was soft, but Adalynn was the happiest she'd ever been. Love had been all but ruined to her. But now it was slowly being pieced together, every second a new fragment of emotion returning to her.

Adalynn wrapped her arms around Noah's neck. But suddenly her fangs began to push through, demanding for attention. Then Adalynn remembered _why _she hadn't been close to humans since last year.

The last thing she remembered was Noah's face taking on a look of shock.

* * *

Adalynn screamed, her fangs dripping with Noah's blood. Just seconds ago she was the happiest she had ever been, and now her happiness had been snagged from her in the quick swipe of life.

"Noah... Noah..." Adalynn screamed at him, shaking him. His eyelids were purple and shut, almost translucent. His skin was paler than Adalynn's.

Adalynn felt her first tear form since she was turned into a vampire. She hugged Noah close, sobbing.

Valentine was right. Adalynn _was _the monster.


	6. Chapter 6

**THEN**

**Manhattan Mall, 2000**

Adalynn loved the smell of fresh books. Her new bookstore smelled like that and cinnamon-scented candles covered in child-proof glass. Her bookstore had been open for a couple weeks now, and she had earned over two-hundred dollars already. Today business was slow but Adalynn was fine, browsing author's websites to see if they were offering any deals to sell to a no-chain bookstore like Adalynn's. She had already ordered a few boxes of assorted books.

One thing that bugged Adalynn about being a vampire working in a mall was her enhanced hearing and smell. She could smell the nasty odor of some shoppers, and the annoying wail of children.

"Mommy! Books!" said a little girl's voice.

"You want to go in the bookstore, Clary?" Asked an adult woman.

"Yeah! Books!" The little girl laughed.

They both came into view, a mother and daughter with fiery red hair and freckles. One of them, the mother, looked familiar to Adalynn, but she couldn't put a finger on where she recognized the woman from. The little girl was no more than four.

Adalynn waved and smiled. "Hello. Is there anything I can help you with today?"

The woman shook her head. "No thanks. You know children... gotta look at everything."

Adalynn laughed. "Yes, indeed."

In a matter of minutes the young girl was clutching a Dora colouring book and placed it on the checkout counter. Adalynn looked to the woman. "Are we aware of this, Mom?"

The woman nodded and smiled. "Yup. Clary's a little artist."

"Colour! Colour!" the little girl chanted. Adalynn scanned the book and she giggled at the beep of the machine. She handed it to her. "Would you like to sign up for book promos?" Adalynn asked the woman.

She nodded. "Sure."

"I need your name, email, address, ZIP code, please," Adalynn said.

"Um... Jocelyn Fray," the woman said. She gave me the rest of her information. She took the little girl's hand. "Come on, Clary," Jocelyn said.

Then Adalynn knew it, who the woman was. "Nephilim," Adalynn whispered, incredulous. Jocelyn turned, eyes wide. She mouthed one word before leaving with the little girl.

_Vampire._

* * *

**NOW**

**Manhattan Mall, 2013**

Why was it always Adalynn's store? Teens wandering in and making out. Today was no exception. A flame-headed girl and a tall, black-haired boy smooching in the bookstore.

Finally it was getting awkward. "You two need a room?" Adalynn asked. "The storage room's free, you know. Just keep the noise to a minimum."

They pulled apart, and Adalynn gasped at both of them. The girl was the same one from thirteen years ago, getting the Dora colouring book. The red-head, whose name was Clary, as Adalynn remembered, was blushing. But the boy, the boy...

"Noah," Adalynn whispered, inaudible to the others. But as she spoke the name, her fangs poked through. She hid behind the computer until she could compose herself. Finally she reappeared, her sarcastic face plastered on.

"If you need, I have a book in the non-fiction section called 'When it's Okay to Make Out in Bookstores'," Adalynn said coldly.

The Noah look-alike blushed too. "Um, I'm actually looking for a cookbook, if that's okay."

The red-head waved. "Bye, Elijah."

The boy, Elijah, waved back. "Bye, Clary."

Elijah? Adalynn was sad. Not her Noah, reincarnated? Because this Elijah guy looked exactly like Noah. Tall, with long black hair and deep, kind eyes.

"Follow me," Adalynn said, and she got up quickly. A little _too _quickly. She hoped that Elijah wouldn't notice, but then she saw something, peeking out of Elijah's shirt. A tattoo...

Adalynn froze, but then continued.

The cooking section was small and hidden behind more bookshelves. Adalynn took the heaviest one and handed it to Elijah. "Thoroughness at its best."

He smiled weakly after looking at Adalynn's troubled expression. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you if you don't hurt me, vampire."

"I wasn't planning on snapping anyone's neck tonight anyways," Adalynn replied flatly, although inside she was surprised enough to get her heart to start beating again. But then it would probably explode from all the running it'd be doing.

"I really did just come for a cookbook," Elijah said with a laugh. "Thanks. How much do I owe you?"

Suddenly Adalynn remembered Noah. "Nothing," she said. "Nothing at all. Just let me scan it so you don't set off the alarm."

Elijah grinned, and Adalynn felt a pang of guilt at her frozen heart. He reminded her so much of Noah it hurt. Adalynn swiped the book from Elijah's hands. She scanned it and handed it back to Elijah.

"Thanks," Elijah said. "Really. I gotta make it up to you one time. You wanna come over to the Institute tonight? I'm making dinner."

"Only if you allow me," Adalynn said with a laugh, although it was true. Vampires weren't allowed in the Institutes without permission. Adalynn knew about the Shadowhunters and the Institute downtown, and a lot about it, too. They were friends with the werewolves, the Manhattan Shadowhunters. Weird creatures.

"Well, come on then," Elijah said, and frowned when Adalynn didn't move. "What is it?" He asked.

Adalynn pointed to the window at the side of the store. Explained it all. Elijah nodded. "I see. I'll see you tonight, then, at eight? Should be dark enough."

Adalynn grinned. "Sounds like a plan."


	7. Chapter 7

**NOW**

The Manhattan Institute was beautiful, especially the dining room. It was like a Victorian dining room, with a crystal chandelier and chairs with mauve cushions. The table was long, and dark oak. Adalynn sat beside Elijah, laughing with the others. They seemed to completely overlook her vampirism. The only person that seemed uncomfortable with Adalynn being there was Clary. She rarely spoke directly to her.

Adalynn managed to stomach a few bites of Elijah's cooking. Not that it was bad, but vampires couldn't eat human food. It made them sick.

"I should be going now," Adalynn said with a smile. "Thank you very much, Elijah. And it was nice meeting you all."

The crowd responded with "good-byes" and "nice to meet you tos". Elijah got up. "Let me walk you out."

Adalynn nodded, although she was light-headed. She didn't know if it was the way he made her feel, or because the human food took a bigger toll on her than she thought.

Elijah led her out of the Institute. Adalynn was expecting him to stop, but he kept walking with her down the street.

Adalynn's house was a small little hole-in-the-wall, an abandoned shoppe that Adalynn turned into a cozy studio. You had to go through the alley to get to it - the only working door was the one in the back, but that was okay with Adalynn. Nice and dark.

Adalynn turned down the alley to the door. "Thanks, Elijah. I'll see you later?"

Elijah smiled. "That'd be great."

* * *

Adalynn laid under the sheets of her bed, thinking about her long life. How she liked Elijah; how the feeling wasn't mutual. She saw how Elijah looked at Clary. _Maybe, _Adalynn thought, _that in another two centuries, when all the people I know are long dead, I'll find someone else like Noah. It took me two centuries to find someone I liked, and look how that turned out._

Suddenly there was a deafening crash from outside. Then the voice of a young man. "Stay away from her," the man hissed. Then there was a grunt, a groan, and a crack, and footsteps echoing, bouncing off the alley walls.

Adalynn flew out of bed, swinging the door open. Elijah was lying on the ground in fetal position, bruises already blossoming under his skin. His nose was obviously broken, and blood trickled from it. He had a black eye, and he was struggling to keep consciousness.

"Elijah, who was that?" Adalynn asked.

"V-V-Valentine," Elijah gasped. Then he shook his head. "N-no. Younger..." His voice faded as he drifted off.

"Elijah!" Adalynn exclaimed. She lightly flicked him on the arm until he awoke again. "My... stele," he managed to croak. Adalynn's eyes widened. "Oh!" Her eyes scanned her surroundings when she saw the glint of something poking out from behind the dumpster. She swiftly picked it up and handed it to Elijah. He drew a rune on his arm, an _iratze_, Adalynn recalled, from her decades of secret studying of the Shadowhunter world. Immediately the colour returned to Elijah's face, the bruises disappearing and his nose snapped into place. He shakily got up, and he leaned on Adalynn for support. Adalynn helped him into her house, placing him onto the couch. She pulled the pull-out wall from in front of her bed and sat at the end of her bed, wrapping a blanket around her barely-clothed body, encasing herself in unnecessary warmth. "Okay. You said he looked like V-V-V..."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Adalynn? Are you okay?"

"Valentine," Adalynn's voice was forced and wheezy. _Master Valentine._

__"How?" She squeaked. "How? Oh, my..." she choked on the word _God. _

"Adalynn, talk to me, please." Elijah's voice was pleading.

"I was a servant for a Valentine Morgenstern in the 1800's," Adalynn said. "White blond hair, dark eyes, and strange tattoos... _runes._"

Elijah's face fell. "I think Valentine's got a special warlock on his side that's kept him living this long, but he's not normal anyways..." He shook his head in disbelief.

Adalynn nodded. _Yes, _she thought. _Something's definitely wrong._


End file.
